


Достойное прощание

by sexmalvina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Хакс умирает, совершив неудачное покушение на Рена. Рен скорбит по-своему.





	Достойное прощание

Разрыв аневризмы артерии головного мозга — самая безболезненная милосердная смерть из всех возможных, и ее генерал Хакс ничем не заслужил. Был бы он жив, Рен позаботился бы о нем лично. Ни трибунала, ни помилования. Только боль и только страдания.

Рен бьет кулаком по крышке закрытого гроба и жмурится от боли под сердцем: последнее покушение, совершенное Хаксом, едва не отняло жизнь и серьезно подорвало здоровье. Рен поджимает губы, прежде чем решиться открыть гроб, и толкает крышку в сторону. Под грохот красного дерева о дюрастальную печь крематория из ритуального зала удаляется высший офицерский состав, прибывший отдать почести. Непосредственно на кремации будет присутствовать только Рен. И меддроид, беззвучно затаившийся в самом дальнем углу.

— Ты слишком легко отделался, — сквозь зубы выплевывает Рен, смотрит на бледное безжизненное лицо Хакса с презрением и бьет по щеке, будто все еще не верит в его смерть. Голова откидывается в сторону, обнажая полосу синюшной шеи над воротником идеально выглаженной шинели, черная кожа перчаток пачкается в светлом гриме. Рен смотрит на приоткрывшиеся обескровленные губы и кладет пальцы на тощую грудь, думая о том, что не хочет касаться голыми руками мертвого тела. Под плотной тканью кителя, которая не может скрыть чрезмерную худобу, и через слой перчаток Рен ощущает проступившие ребра. И снова бьет, пока идеально уложенные волосы не рассыпаются по черной подушке. Он должен быть доволен при виде безжизненного тела Хакса, но в груди бушует клубок ярости.

— Тебе повезло, — повторяет Рен и опирается ладонями о край гроба. — Ублюдок, — говорит он и ощущает, как напрягается от злости все тело.

Если бы Хакс был жив, он бы завопил как самка вампы, почуявшая опасность. Так думает Рен, пока сует в его бледную сухую задницу член. Он плюет, много раз плюет и на него, и на себя, чтобы облегчить скольжение, анус расслаблен, но член слишком большой и проникает с трудом. Рен пытается угадать, были ли у Хакса при жизни гомосексуальные связи, но не может понять. Слюна высыхает быстро, ее мало, но Рен все равно двигается. Стягивает его галифе до колен, чтобы раздвинуть бедра шире. Морщится от трупного зловония, исходящего от тела, и смотрит вниз на испачканный в крови и кишечном содержимом член. Трахаться в гробу неудобно и мерзко. Рен удерживает Хакса Силой, задрав задницу повыше, и откидывает шинель ему на голову, чтобы не видеть изводящий его рыжий затылок.

— Ты отвратителен, — рычит Рен и вдавливает Хакса широкой ладонью лицом в подушку. — Ты стал еще более жалким, чем был!

Хакс кусает губы, чтобы не закричать. Подушка мокнет от слез, а воздуха в легких остается так мало, что Хакс еле сдерживает мучительный стон, пока Рен не убирает с его головы руку. Пробуждение должно быть постепенным и плавным в течении нескольких минут, но оно резкое и болезненное. Действие миорелаксанта еще не прошло полностью, температура тела пока не восстановилась, а Хакс не может контролировать свои движения и всем сердцем надеется не выдать себя. Но Рен, охваченный необузданной яростью, даже не замечает его порозовевшей кожи и горячего нутра. Если Рен решит сдавить его горло сильнее, обессиленный Хакс даже не сможет поднять руку, чтобы защититься. Сковавший страх разоблачения не дает в полной мере осознать происходящее. «Ты мертв, оставайся мертвым, несмотря ни на что» — единственная мысль, блуждающая в затуманенном испуганном мозгу. Но слезы не перестают течь, а жгучая боль продолжает терзать тело.

Рен тяжело дышит, сквозь зубы вырывается нечеловеческий рык, его руки облачены в перчатки, и он соприкасается с Хаксом только кожей члена, но после оргазма, схлынувшей ярости и возбуждения, он зажимает рот тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы не блевануть. Он не понимает, зачем ему понадобилось это, но в груди становится тепло и спокойно. Слабые рвотные позывы продолжаются, пока он вытирает подолом генеральской шинели испачканный член, затем заправляет его в трусы. Свои перчатки кидает Хаксу меж раздвинутых ног, но не утруждается переворачивать его на спину. Толкает крышку на место и пинает ботинком закрытый гроб в печь. Огонь вспыхивает, бросаясь в окно транспаристила языками горячего пламени, жадно обвивается вокруг красного дерева и с треском обугливает его. Только тогда Рен покидает крематорий.

«Ебаные обряды Арканиса» — думает он, когда на секунду ему кажется, что за закрывшейся бронедверью слышит крик Хакса, но не оборачивается и продолжает свой путь.

Перепрограммированный Хаксом дроид мчится к охваченному огнем гробу. Он должен спасти генерала любой ценой. Если уже не слишком поздно.


End file.
